ladeedabetterfandomcom-20200213-history
Online Crafts
As a doll series trying to inspire everyone and anyone who loves to be in touch with their creative sides, many crafts have been made for the series. This page is for those crafts that can be found online through the official youtube page or La Dee Da website. This page will cleanly explain each of the crafts and include pictures for those who may not want to watch the video and write things down. The crafts will be listed from newest to oldest. View the other Crafts page to see crafts that one can make from the Activity Books that come with most dolls. Strike a Rose Mirror Items: *Mirror with wooden frame *Pencil *Glue *Scissors *Craft Paper Directions: #Using multiple paper colors, draw a simple swear on them of many sizes. Then cut them out. #Take your swirls and bend it carefully to hold shape, then use a little glue on the final loose section of it to make it stay in shape #Take your glue and put a little on the bottom to start decorating the frame until it's entirely covered Dee-signer Pencil Holder (can also be used for other items like makeup or brushes) Items: *Two kinda of ribbon *Glue *Scissors *Empty Cardboard Container *Stickers *Pretty Papers Directions: #Cut a square into the top side of your container, then cut around so that you have taken a little less then half off. #Cut your paper into half the long way and glue it around the container. Then use one ribbon type to decorate the container in a swirling format, then use the other ribbon and use it as lining. #Use all sorts of stickers to deocrate the can! Dee-lish Hair Flair Items: *Permanent Marker *Ribbon *Scissors *Stick on Sparkles *Felt Fabrics *Glue Directions: #Using your marker and sheets of felt, make multiple shapes like circles, hearts, and or flowers and cut them out. #Then cut a long strip of ribbon and glue the shapes onto it. #Then you can glue your buttons, sparkles, or whatever or decorate the pieces. Now you can add it into a clip and give your a hair a de-lishously stylish hair ornament. Way-Better Sweater Be sure to ask your parent first before making this craft! Items: *Old button up sweater *Hot glue gun *Safety pins *Buttons and/or Sparkles *Fake flowers Instructions: #Using your hot glue gun, make sure your shirt is as flast as you can get it and start to glue your butons and sparkles onto each button. #Pin the fake flowers to the shirt and your all done! Glitter Kicks Item: *Cheap ballet flats (that fit the wearers feet) *Glue *Paper towels *A big plastic bag *Glitter *Pom Poms Directions: #Stuff the shoes with paper towels to keep it safe from glue. #Paint/spread the glue all over the shoes outside except the bottom. #In the big plastic bag, dump in a whole bunch of glitter from whatever glittery color you picked. Then stick the shoe into the bag and start shaking it up. Take the shoe out and wait for it to dry when it's as you like. #Once dry remove the towels and using your glue and pompoms, glue them onto the flats as you like! #Your ready to show off your glam flats. Uh-dorable! Plastic Arm Candy Items: *Ribbon *Scissors *Stick on flowers and sparkles *Glue *Plastic bottle (no cap requires) *Yarn Directions: #Cut your bottle into three segments. The bottom half and top should be bigger then the middle and make sure at least the middle segment can fit around your wrist. #Use your yarn and tie a knott around a section of the middle segment from the bottle. Then unravel a lot of string and cut when you think it's enough and start to wrap the string around the plastic. To give it a yarn texture. Do this until you cover the entire bracelet and knot or glue it together. #Put down dots of glue, then wrap a segment of your ribbon around it. Then use your stick on's and put/glue them on the bracelet. Then your all done! Ear-resistable Earring Holder Items: *Empty picture frame *Paint and a Paint brush *Scissors *Lace (1 or 2 types) *Push pins Directions: #Paint one side of the picture frame with your paint/paints and let it dry. #On the other side, make lace strips and cut them so the ends don't stick out from behind the mirror, but be sure to space them out a little. When your done figuring the placement, use push pins to attach them to the frame. #Now put your earrings onto the lacy strips to hang and place it somewhere you can easily access. Remember to be gentle when you attach or pull away! Thought Bubble Barrettes Items: *Felt Fabrics (as many colors as you like) *Permanent Marker *Glue *Scissors *Ribbon *Barettes *Sticky, sparkly jewels Directions: #Draw a thought bubble on a piece of felt paper. Then make a smaller sized thought bubble on another felt page. Then cut them both out and stick the smaller bubble on top of the other with some glue. #Use another color of felt to make letters or shapes to put "into" the thought bubble and glue them on. Then add a gem or two if you wish. #Measure your barette with the ribbon you have, then cut it to be just slightly longer. Glue each tip of the barette and attach the ribbon to the top. #After gluing the pieces together, now glue the ribbon itself and stick it to the biggest thought bubble piece on back. #Let it dry, then your ready to make more! Trivia *On the supplies area of the thought bubble craft you can see a realistic version of Dee's pin-cushion bracelet. Gallery Category:Fun Pages Category:Crafts Category:Online